Persona 5: Twin Card
by SparklyPurple
Summary: What if... the 'Wild Card' would be... two siblings? A new Persona story where Shadows, Social Links, fighting and friendship will be everyday occurrence! Completely... or rather, mainly OC. R&R! Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Yay! While writing my Persona 3 Portable fanfiction (Dream on a falling star) I came out with this other one. Totally new, there will be only OC characters (... um... maybe I'll introduce some characters by Persona 3 Portable or Persona 4...). **

**So, basically this fanfiction will be a sort of Persona story wrote by me. It begins 9 days after the end of Persona 4.**

**To be honest, this idea was born a lot of time ago, about one year, but I decided just today about adding it to my account. So, have mercy of me, okay?**

**Declaimers: except for characters coming from Persona 3, Persona 3 Portable, Persona 4 and the other Persona titles (if you'll recognize a certain man at the end of the chapter you'll understand), all the others characters are my own propriety. Before using them in your own fanfiction, you'll have to ask my permission. However, I don't make any money off of it, because this story is written for pure pleasure of writing and sharing this to you all.**

**I hope you'll like it!**

**P.S. Whenever you'll see a bold type sentence inside the chapter, it'll be an Author's (or rather mine) note.**

**_Prologue: The Beginning_**

**Pacific Ocean, 'Ume-no-Kami' Ferryboat  
****March 30th****, 2012  
****Evening**

"I can't believe we're finally going to visit Grandpa and Grandma!" Haruka exclaimed, gripping at the side of the bulwark to lean over it and take a better look of the blue water flowing under the ferryboat "Iruka Island, here we come!"

"Stop yelling like a madwoman, or you'll wake up everyone aboard..." Hajime snapped at her, his back leaned against the bulwark, but he spoiled his scolding winking at her. To be honest, he was even happier than her to go to Iruka Island for almost a whole year, but he preferred not to show his happiness already.

Despite the many differences between them, Hajime and Haruka were twin siblings. Hajime Sasaki, the older twin, had got dark red, ear-length, straight hair, with a large wisp covering his right eye **(practically the same hairstyle Minato has got in Persona 3)**, while the left one, the only visible, was azure, just like the sea underneath them. He was the 'responsible one', calm, cool, intelligent and respectful. In that moment, he was wearing a blue jeans jacket with a black long-sleeved t-shirt underneath, blue jeans and black and white trainers.

On the other hand, Haruka Sasaki, the younger twin, had got dark blue, backside-length, wavy hair **(basically Mitsuru's hairstyle from Persona 3)**, with a large wisp covering her left eye, that was a bright shade of pink. She was the 'irresponsible one', cheerful, energetic, talkative and crazy. She wore a red sleeveless jacket with a white long-sleeved t-shirt underneath, a white knee-length miniskirt and a pair of white leather ankle boots.

Haruka giggled "Sorry bro, but I'm so excited about this trip!" the girl took a few steps back from the bulwark and pirouetted on her tiptoes "Can you believe this? Almost a whole year at our grandparents' place! I heard it's a quite popular inn at Iruka Island" the girl laughed, with a blissful expression plastered on her pretty face "Almost a whole year of fun: beach, swimming, sunshine, hot studs, new accomplices to gossip with..."

"Don't forget this is a school trip too. We'll have to attend High School, study with the other students, make sure to have high grades, attends club and other activities and even find a part-time job, if we can" Hajime said. Suddenly Haruka stopped, as if Hajime had turned her battery off with his words "You're the usual killjoy, bro" the blue-haired girl complained with a puppy-like face. Hajime said nothing but smiled, one of his rare bright smile, and looked up at the night sky, filled with brilliant stars. Haruka said nothing too and looked up at the sky, shifting a bit so that she could take her twin brother's hand.

In that moment, something shining crossed the sky. It could be a falling star, if only it wasn't be so near to them or blue instead of golden. It was a small, light butterfly with light-blue wings. Hajime and Haruka felt like someone was whispering something into their ears.

_Time never waits._  
_It deliver all equally to the same end._  
_You, who wish to safeguard the future,_  
_However limited it may be..._  
_You will be given one year..._  
_Go forth without falter,_  
_With your heart as your guide..._

"Mh...?" Hajime blinked his light-blue eyes and shook his head "Did you said something, sis?" the red-haired boy asked to his sister, who was blinking her bright pink eyes and shaking her head as well. The girl looked at him with a questioning expression "Me? I thought you were the one whispering those things in my ears! It was definitely a male voice!"

"Yeah, you're right... sorry..." the red-haired boy rubbed his eyes "Maybe we're just tired for the trip..." he hid a yawn behind his hand "After all, it's pretty late... in the evening."

Haruka yawned as well "Now that you mention it, I'm so tired..." the girl rubbed her eyes as well "I think I'll return to my cabin" the girl walked away, followed by her twin brother.

"Goodnight" Hajime wished Haruka, entering his cabin. Haruka, whose cabin was right in front of his brother's, waved him back "Goodnight" she wished him back, closing the door.

**Somewhere Else  
****March 30th****, 2012  
****Unknown Time**

"Excellent job, Master" two persons wearing blue suits congratulated in unison with a man sitting behind a gigantic desk, wearing a butterfly-shaped mask on his face. The masked man nodded "Thanks, my dear servants" the man said, screwing his eyes behind his mask "Now that the seed has been planted, the Twin Card will be set free"

"How many time will take the Twin Card to completely wake up?" the shorter of the two dressed in blue people asked. Its voice was clear, musical and sweet, so she must be a female.

"Less than you think, Gwendolyn" the masked man answered. The taller of the dressed in blue figures took a step closer to its Master "Are you sure they are the chosen ones?" it asked. Its voice was deep, strong and slightly husky, so he was a man for sure.

The masked man nodded again "Of course I'm sure. Remember the prophecy, Nathaniel" at that point, the masked man closed his eyes and began to recite:

"_They'll be Twin siblings  
__Yet born in different days  
__They'll be totally different  
__Yet two sides of the same medal  
__They'll clash with each other  
__Yet they'll match perfectly  
__The Sky Above the Earth  
__The Earth Below the Sky  
__The Angel that Sings Fiery Songs  
__And the Devil who Fights for Revenge  
__The First Sinner Man  
And the First Tempting Woman_"

_**Continue...**_

**Ugh, I'm really a bad poetess, aren't I? Took me forever to find the appropriated words for the prophecy. About the protagonists... I had this idea short ago, while I was wondering 'What would happen if the protagonists would be two siblings instead of one only?'... So, how do you think about this? Press the Rewiev button and let me know!**

**Beside... Iruka Island is a place invented by me: it's an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, near Japan, where technologic and modernity are fused with nature and traditions... oh, but you'll learn more about it on later chapters.**

**Oh, and, from now on, every time I'll introduce a new character, I'll put a 'bio' about him, her or them at the end of my 'writer's corner' (so, the things you're reading right now) at the end of said chapter. If the character has got a Persona, but he or she didn't awaken to it yet, I won't write it, but I'll add it when it will show. **

**So, since today I introduced the protagonists, here's their bios.**

_**Hajime Sasaki****  
****Age: 17 (18 further on)  
****Date of birth: June 12****th****, 1994  
****Zodiac: Gemini  
****Height: 170 cm  
****Weight: 72 kg  
****Hair: dark red, ear-length, straight, with the fringe covering his right eye  
****Eyes: azure  
****Personality: calm, cool, silent, discreet, intelligent, introverted, reflective, mature, willing, lone  
****Initial Persona: ?, Wild Card  
****Ultimate Persona: ?, ?  
****Arcana: Fool, Judgment, World  
****Weapon: jujitsu bar  
**_

_**Haruka Sasaki  
****Age: 17 (18 further on)  
****Date of birth: June 13****th****, 1994  
****Zodiac: Gemini  
****Height: 166 cm  
****Weight: 64 kg  
****Hair: dark blue, long, wavy, with the fringe covering her left eye  
****Eyes: pink  
****Personality: sparkling, warm, chatty, gossipy, play dumb, extroverted, impulsive, sometimes lazy and childish, friendly  
****Initial Persona: ?, Wild Card  
****Ultimate Persona: ?, ?  
****Arcana: Fool, Judgment, World  
****Weapon: knives**_


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Iruka Island!

**Okay, now I'm supposed to explain how to read the text…**

**Location (General, Specific)  
Date (Month, Day, Year)  
Time **

**Generally put at the beginning of the chapter, but generally when location, date or time change during the chapter.**

**Bold type: out of the chapter-'writer's corner; inside the chapter-notes to clarify or explain something**

_Cursive type: thoughts, reflections, foreign language, poetries, song lyrics_

Underlined type: important things about the Persona Universe said for the first time

*sounds*

_**Both cursive and bold type: title (beginning) and end of the chapter**_

**...and I guess this is everything! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1: Welcome to Iruka Island**_

**Iruka Island, Main Harbor  
March 31****st****, 2012  
Evening**

"Hey, over here!"

When Hajime and Haruka were put down from the ferryboat, each of them with its case and handbag, they saw a white-haired man waving toward them. He wore a dark blue male kimono and, though he looked older than he looked in the photograph their parents showed them, there were no mistakes that he was Takao Nakashima, their maternal grandfather.

"Grandpa!" the two seventeen-years-old twin sibling yelled out in joy, running toward the old man. Hajime stopped a few steps before him, whereas Haruka practically jumped against the old man and wrapped her arms around his neck, after leaving the case's handle. But, despite his age and Haruka's not-so-light weight, the old man seemed pretty able to hold her granddaughter tight in his arms without even trembling.

"Grandpa, you don't know how happy I am to see you again!" the blue-haired girl exclaimed, still clinging onto his grandfather. Hajime rolled his light-blue eyes in an exasperated expression: his twin sister never changed, she was the same exuberant crazy girl as ever.

"I'm happy to see you again too, sweetie" on the other hand, Takao Nakamura didn't seemed bothered about his granddaughter's sudden show of affection. He gently removed the girl from himself and pushed her back a few inches to have a better look of her "My, I have to say, Haruka, you're even more gorgeous than you looked in the photo Megumi send me"

Haruka's cheeks went crimson "Um... thanks Grandpa..." the girl stuttered, flattered by his grandfather's compliment "Oh, Grandpa, he's my twin brother, Hajime..." the blue-haired teenagers skipped 'till she reached her twin brother, still aside, and slipped her arms under his one.

"It's nice to see you again, Grandpa" Hajime bowed deeply in front of his grandfather, while Haruka pulled away from him to get her case back. "No need to be so formal with me, Hajime. We didn't see each other for almost sixteen years, but I used to babysit you and your sister when your parents were working"

"Really?" Haruka touched her chin with her pointer finger, eyes lost in thoughts "I didn't recall you" the girl said. Hajime rolled his eyes, exasperated by his sister's dumbness "That's because you were barely one years old, sis"

"And you too, bro" the girl responded back, glaring at him. Unfortunately, it's difficult to being taken seriously when you found yourself stuck with two orbs as pink as strawberry candies.

"Calm down now, kids" Takao seemed pretty amused by his grandchildren's fight "Megumi told me about your habit at having fights over every single thing. But let me say this, you're here to spend a blissful period on this wonderful island, not to have fights at every hour" the old man said, calm but firm. Hajime was the first to regain composure "You're right, Grandpa. It won't happen again" the boy said, bowing deeply again. Haruka stuck out her tongue "Here we have Hajime-san in his 'Mummy Mode'..." the girl muttered. Hajime just glared at her from the corner of his eye.

"Well, kids, better if we go, before your Grandmother get worried, thinking I didn't found you two" the old man said "My car's over there. Follow me!" the two twin siblings nodded in sync and followed the old man, surprisingly swift and elegant for an over-sixty-years-old man.

**Iruka Island, 'Nakashima Vacation Inn'  
March 31****st****, 2012  
Evening**

"Fucking hell!" was the first thing Haruka said, for much of Hajime's disgust, when she first saw the Inn her grandparents owned "Mom told us your Inn was pretty good, but neither in my wildest fantasy I could have imagined it was so... so..." she was at a loss of words.

Indeed, more than an Inn, the Nakashima Vacations, despite being completely built with wood and smooth rocks, looked more like a four stars hotel, with a well-kept front yard decorated with rocks, flowers and trees, circled with a wooden fence. On the left, practically attached at the side of the Inn, there was a sort of little white rocks house, with a wooden roof and a rock chimneypot sticking from it.

"... so... elegant?" Takao helped his granddaughter, not at all disturbed by her language. The girl nodded "Totally. This place rocks!"

"I'm glad you think so, Haruka" Takao said calmly, opening the gate and walking on the path of pebbles that lead to the front door "C'mon, kids, don't stay outside there like stuffed seagulls and come see your grandmother" the man invited the two siblings, opening the door and inviting them inside with an elegant move of his hand and a light bow.

The inside of the Inn, both Hajime and Haruka noticed, was as elegant as the outside. A soft white carped covered the floor in front of the entrance, till the stairs leading to the upper floor. The furniture was elegant, wealthy and looked like it was built with the finest quality of wood. In the lounge there was a round table circled with two couches, each one of them enough for at least six persons, and four armchairs. On the right side there was a rather big mahogany reception desk with a little bell and a pile of paper onto it. Behind the reception desk there was an old woman wearing a bright pink kimono. Her face was ruined by wrinkles, but it looked like she smiled a lot and often. Her long white hair were put up in a chignon held with two red sticks, beside two grey bangs falling over her shoulders.

"I'm home, honey, as you can see" Takao said with a smile, getting closer to the woman behind the desk to kiss her cheek "And I found our grandchildren, too". At these words, the woman turned her head toward the entrance, and her brown eyes glittered behind the lenses of her round glasses when she saw the two teenagers, still paralyzed in adoration.

"My dear kids" her voice sounded like she fatigues to keep her composure "It's been a while since I saw you for the last time, but it's impossible forgetting you two" the woman said, exiting from behind the desk to reach her grandchildren "I'm Yuuki Nakashima, your grandmother" the woman introduced herself, hugging each one of her grandchildren.

When her grandmother embraced him, Hajime embraced her back, inhaling her sweet perfume. She smelled of watermelon and cherry flowers, like his mother. Who know why, but his mother and his grandmother both smelled good, even after a whole day of running back and forth.

Haruka was as energetic as usual when she hugged her grandmother, but the old woman didn't seemed disappointed, on the contrary, she hugged her granddaughter back as strong as she did.

"Well kids, welcome to our modest place, Nakashima Vacation Inn" Yuuki Nakashima said, opening her arms in a welcoming gesture "Starting from today, it'll be your place until you'll stay here" the woman noticed the hour "Oh my, it's almost eight in the evening. You two must be pretty tired after the long trip. Did you two had dinner already?"

Haruka shook her head "To be honest, we fell asleep after lunch and we woke up only ten minutes before the ferryboat arrived at the harbor" the blue-haired girl admitted. Hajime rolled his eyes "You were the sleeping one, sis. I was studying and I forgot it was dinner time" the red-haired boy corrected her. "Smart ass" Haruka said, sticking out her tongue. "Lazy ass" Hajime responded back.

"No need to fight, kids" the old woman calmed the two teenagers down "Your grandfather will show you the way to where you'll stay while I'll prepare you something to eat. Since our Inn's always pretty occupied, I can't afford you to let you two stay in one of our rooms, so you'll have to stay in the dependence near the Inn" the woman explained.

"The dependence near the Inn?" Hajime and Haruka said in sync.

**Nakashima Vacation Inn, Dependence, Bedroom  
March 31****th****, 2012  
Evening**

"Whoa, this place's even cooler than I thought!" Haruka said excitedly, looking in adoration the fine furniture of the bedroom "Mom told me that she and Aunt Koyuki used to meet here during their pajama parties" the girl said, resting her case on the bed. Hajime shrugged his shoulders "Like I care" he replied "Um... excuse me, sis... what are you still doing in my room?" he asked, glancing at Haruka's red case.

"Our room" Haruka corrected him "Didn't you noticed? There are two beds" the blue-haired girl said. Indeed, everything in the bedroom was double, from the pair of bed, one of them with red blankets and the other one with blue ones, to the two wooden study desk and the two bookshelves attached to the wall. Practically, it was a room built to keep two people who were really united. For example, Megumi Nakashima and her adoptive sister, Koyuki Narita.

"WHAT?" Hajime looked at his sister with wide opened eyes "No way I'm sharing the room with you!" the boy practically yelled, horrified. Neither in their hometown Hajime and Haruka shared the same room, despite being twin siblings.

"You have no choice, bro" Haruka said calmly, strangely for her "And don't think I like the idea, too" the blue-haired girl poked at him with a smile. Hajime was going to snap at her with one of his rare dirty word, but...

"Dinner time!" Yuuki's voice came from the lounge. The air was filled with the smell of Cantonese rice and almond chicken: Hajime's and Haruka's favorite plates!

"Whoever arrives last is a gigantic slag!" Haruka exclaimed, running toward the kitchen. Hajime blinked "Whoa sis, I'm not letting you win that easily!" he replied, running behind his sister, trying to surpass her.

_**Continue...**_

**Welcome to Iruka Island, everyone! Took me forever to write this chapter. Sorry guys!**

**So, in this chapter we met the protagonists' grandparents, so... even if they're not Persona-users, they'll be very helpful for their grandchildren.**

_**Takao Nakashima  
Age: 65 (66 further on)  
**__**Date of birth: January 20**__**th**__**, 1947  
**__**Zodiac: Capricorn  
**__**Height: 180 cm  
**__**Weight: 78 kg  
**__**Hair: white, short, messy, with grey sideburns  
**__**Eyes: black**_

_**Yuuki Nakashima  
**__**Age: 60 (61 further on)  
**__**Date of birth: February 20**__**th**__**, 1962  
**__**Zodiac: Aquarius  
**__**Height: 170 cm  
**__**Weight: 65 kg  
**__**Hair: white, long, wavy, put up in a chignon, with two, gre,y long bangs falling over the shoulders  
**__**Eyes: brown **_


End file.
